High Power Council (HPC)
The High Power Council, often referred to as the 'HPC', is a commitee or council of numerous cosmic beings which today exists in a quasi-united state since the betrayal of leader Dorbshin in seeking the power stone for his own gain. The members usually include Alle & Alleway, Dorbshin (leader), The Age, Tiagra, Octagon, Arjun, Erind Gashi and Bumling. Non-permanent/ephemeral members include Lala, Infinity Bear, Mr Moon and Hobo. The Council operates across the galaxy monitoring cosmic power and subduing those considered to be a threat to 'the order of things'. The collective power of all members is expected to be quintillions, potentially septillions of quantels (a measurement of cosmic energy). For reference, the average human has a cosmic energy of around 60 to 100 quantels. The group has existed for millions of years in order to 'preserve peace, justice and harmony in the cosmos', according to its motto. It has done this by intervening in numerous interplanetary and intergalactic conflicts, as well as subduing and arresting other cosmic beings they deem to be a threat across the KC and outside it. History Foundation The High Power Council was founded as an initiative by The Age in around c.-455milllion. At this time, The Age had deemed it necessary to set up a team of cosmic beings to protect the 'Lands of the good' against 'The Johnathons'. an army of individuals named Johnathon seemingly originating from another galaxy or potentially a different dimension. Their origin was never proven, however they were successfully vanquished by The Age alongside cosmic beings Big-Hands and Ryan the Master. Alle & Alleway also helped by providing information on the whereabouts of the group and their activities. Subsequently, the High Power Council was formalised as a group and held regular meetings discussing the on-going threats in the universe. The Age had a vested interest in many lands he had previously visited and had lives in, as well as lands he had partially procured from deals he had made with others. Over time, as the HPC continued to defend lands, they began accepting donations as well as seizing unclaimed lands and paying, as well as using their influence, to have them terra-formed an made into arable, vegetative green lands. They also began accepting land as a payment for much of their help. At some point c-400million, in different events, Big-Hands and Ryan the Master both died. During this period, however, new members joined the group, which was at the time run by The Age. Hobo was an impermanent member who joined briefly on numerous occasions to gain information on cosmic beings he was intrigued or interested in. Hobo also mediated and helped negotiate a deal between the Parak-Ding empire and the Hoardes of the Touched. Leadership of Deggra The cosmic being Deggra became leader after the split of The Age from the group. Deggra was a relatively unpowerful cosmic being, but was described as being an excellent leader by his peers. His first action was to make Alle & Alleway permanent members of the HPC, as they had not previously been. This meant the HPC essentially 'had eyes everwhere'. He further enlisted the help of King Golomon Solomon of the planet Oua in order to root out the threat of the interstellar terrorist force the Might Space Wolves. They were eventually vanquished by the HPC with the help of Infinity Bear, primarily, among others. Deggra repaid Golomon Solomon by giving him control of HPC-owned lands. Intervention in Gre Rormid In 2003 (Mt), The parliament of Gre Rormid elected spiritual leader and military-person Papua Gains to become the President. Over the next few galaptagons, Gains fought numerous other tribes and overcame a coup attempt against him, personally executing enemies. It became apparent to the Chesber Tribe, against whom Gains and his forces fought, that Papua Gains had supernatural, potentially magic or cosmic powers. The Chesber tribe's relations to the Wizarding Association of Buseram, and their associations with the magical planet of Hangror, led to the involvement of a number of wizard allies in the Gre Rormid Tribal War/Civil War. In 2007 (Mt), the High Power Council sent in an elite execution team comprised of Octagon, Arjun, Den-mig, Plugon and TV4 to assassinate Papua Gains. The HPC only admitted responsibility a year later, following the settlement of a peace deal between the 'Tribal Alliance' and government. According to HPC intelligence, Dorbshin authorised the assassination, alongside The Age, as they considered Papau Gains a threat due to his prior membership of the Wizarding Association of Buseram, which remained a secret to most individuals in the KC, though this information was known by the FSS. What was unknown to most if not all outside the HPC, was that Papua Gains had previously liaised with the High Power Council as an ambassador for the wizarding organisation, and could potentially place pressure on the group. Members The following is a list of the members of the HPC according to FSS intelligence as of 2016 (Mt). Present Members Non-Permanent Members Previous Members